


Гринчу и не снилось

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Небольшой драббл, написанный на TW-NY-Календарь 2019 на дайри.





	Гринчу и не снилось

Все самое дурное в жизни Питера происходило на праздники. И речь даже не о полетевших тормозах на любимой Ауди в день святого Валентина, и уж тем более не о порвавшейся рубашке от Армани на Хеллоуин. Черт, да даже история пятилетней давности, когда у Питера накрылся отдых в Тоскане прямо на день рождения из-за проблем Талии и ее выводка щенят, не может отразить всего ужаса ситуации. Питера преследовал рок, все высшие силы ненавидели его, возможно, в прошлой жизни он даже подпортил карму, тут уже не разберешь. Но все было фатальнее и куда печальнее. 

Отец умер в сочельник, с женой они развелись на собственную годовщину свадьбы, а Малия в день своего выпускного поклялась больше никогда с ним не разговаривать. И третий год держала свое треклятое обещание. Поэтому да, Питер искренне и всей душой ненавидел праздники, юбилеи, годовщины и прочие события, которые грозили ему всеми казнями египетскими. И может даже каким-нибудь мелким скандинавским Рагнарёком. Таким локальным. 

Поэтому к наступающему Новому Году он подошел со смирением. На Рождество его гитара, которую он купил на аукционе за непомерные деньги, ибо на ней некогда играл сам Джимми Хендрикс, разлетелась на чертовы мелкие кусочки. История ее гибели была столь отвратительна и нелепа, что Питер просто плюнул. Судьба такая сука, но он бессилен. Новый Год обещал преподнести ему очередную гадость, иного исхода просто не могло быть. И Питер мужественно решил пойти нажраться в бар. На новый Год. Да, он отчаянный парень, но от судьбы не уйдешь. Даже если на этот чертов бар свалится метеорит. 

Когда в него полетела бутылка виски, от которой Питер ловко уклонился, удивленным он себя не почувствовал. Скорее взыграло какое-то шальное веселье, следуя которому он обернулся в сторону швырятеля бутылок. Швырятель выглядел злым, несчастным и совершенно очаровательным. Сидел он за барной стойкой через три стула от Питера, воинственно держал в руке бокал, пока на него таращились посетители и разозленный бармен.

— За мой счет, — уверенно заявил Питер после небольшой паузы бармену и, подхватив полупустой бокал, подсел к своему несостоявшемуся убийце ближе. 

— Я могу вторую запустить. На сей раз точно попаду, — пробухтел парень и подозрительно покосился в его сторону. 

— Меня печалит, что ты готов так бездарно растратить драгоценные капли алкоголя, которые можно влить в себя, на бросание в печальных незнакомцев.

— Я не хотел бросать, просто блядские рейсы в блядском аэропорту по-блядски задержаны из-за блядского урагана Диего. Чтоб его, — парень хмуро глянул на свой пустой бокал и со вздохом развернулся к Питеру, протягивая руку. — Меня зовут Стайлз, и извини за бутылку. Просто, когда я в бешенстве, я люблю кидаться вещами.

— Питер. И когда я впадаю в бешенство, я предпочитаю увольнять людей или покупать жутко дорогие вещи. У всех свои слабости. — Протянутую руку он уверенно пожал и наконец встретился взглядом с теплыми карими глазами. Немного поплыл, залип на уже не так сильно поджатых губах, изучил россыпь родинок на шее и лице и снова вернулся к глазам. Новый Год стремительно переставал быть таким паршивым.

— Так значит, ты из тех богатеньких засранцев, которые ведут себя как мудаки и легким движением руки рушат чужие жизни?

— Хуже, я тот богатенький засранец, который, вдобавок к упомянутым тобой вещам, еще и ненавидит праздники. 

— Гринч? Значит, тут должна иметь место личная вендетта и много зеленой шерсти.

— У меня подпорчена карма и со мной случается до нелепого отвратные вещи на каждый чертов праздник. Поэтому Гринчу я глубоко и от всей души сочувствую. 

Стайлз чуть улыбнулся и пожал плечами, при этом умудряясь обвести рукой и себя, и Питера. Мимика и жестикуляция у него были до безумия живыми. 

— Знай, ты тут такой не один неудачник. Я должен был лететь праздновать к отцу. Но все рейсы, абсолютно все, к чертям отменили. Поезд не вариант, пурга занесла пути, ехать на машине — чистое самоубийство. И я застрял тут, как полный идиот. Продолжая тему кинематографических отсылок, это уже день сурка какой-то. 

— Если ты в дне сурка, то все, что тебе нужно, это просто покорить чье-то сердце и обрести счастье, — с усмешкой сказал Питер и заказал им выпивку. 

Стайлз лукаво усмехнулся и сделал глоток. 

На Новый Год впервые за долгое время с Питером не случилось ничего дурного.


End file.
